In the field of hearing-aid devices, noise cancelling is an important issue because background noise interferes with the desired signal (processed audio from outer microphones or streaming signals, such as a telephone call or music, for example). One known way of cancelling noise in a signal including a desired signal and an unwanted signal (i.e., noise signal or unprocessed ambient sound leaking into the ear canal) uses an active noise control (ANC), also known as active noise cancellation or active noise reduction (ANR). Active noise control (ANC) can be used to reduce unwanted sound by adding a noise-countering sound specifically designed to cancel unwanted noise. Windy environments, however, can challenge the ANC system and may not only interfere with the noise reduction, but may even amplify the wind noise.